Péripéties quotidienne
by Usami-sama
Summary: Je me suis lancé dans un concept qui consiste à piocher un mot et de se baser dessus pour écrire une histoire courte. Une sorte de recueil pour faire simple, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

Je tenais à m'excuser profondément pour mon premier one shot qui comportait fautes d'orthographe en tous genre et même des oublie de mots! Je suis en train de le récrire en profitant pour améliorer quelques passages parce que je me suis rendue compte que Sasuke ne respectait pas du tout son caractère initial, enfin bref voilà la première histoire de cette série .

Disclamer: Bien que j'en serais très heureuse, Naruto,Gaara et Hinata ne m'appartiennent pas ,il sont la propriété de Kishimoto.

L'ordonnance :

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Naruto n'avait jamais aimé allez chez le médecin, enfin plutôt cet être machiavélique dépourvu de tout sentiments et qui n'hésitait pas à vous transpercer avec son aiguillon.(non non, cette phrases n'a rien de malsaine ) Mais aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre au cabinet d'Hinata pour faire une prise de sang. Et dire qu'il s'était bien fait avoir par les yeux doux de son petit ami,pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui la veille,celui - ci lui avait fait promettre de ne pas rechigner à se rendre chez le docteur . D'ailleurs, lui aussi était diabolique, il pouvait lui soutirer n'importe quoi rien qu'en plongeant ses turquoises dans ceux azur du blond. Avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, dans lesquelles Naruto adorait glissé ses mains , Gaara l'avait bien rouler sur ce coup là. Et c'est avec un blond au porte de la mort que l'auburn attendait patiemment l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Voyant son amour se ronger carrément les ongles,il s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras,profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la salle d'attente :

《**Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre , c'est pas comme si on allais t'opérer**》**,** dit l'homme au turquoises histoire de rassurer l'autre

《**J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi! Sa se voit que tu est pas aiguillophobe! ****》**renchérit Naruto en profitant tout de même de l'étreinte de son compagnon

《**On dit bélonephobe Naruto...**》risposta Gaara,l'air moqueur en voyant la mine boudeuse qu'abordait le blond

《 **Roh ça va! Ça veut dire la même chose non ?**》bougonna Naruto en cassant l'étreinte

L'auburn esquissa un micro sourire,il avait accomplit la tâche qu'il s'était auto - confié, en l'occurrence faire oublié ce pourquoi il était venu au blondinet, et donc la véritable tortutre qu'il allait subir juste après. Il partait pour une petite papouille lorsque le médecin fit irruption dans la pièce :

《**Monsieur Uzumaki? **Demanda-t-elle avant de rendre compte de la situation plutôt embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, **à hem...je je repasse plus tard !**

Et avant que Gaara ou Naruto est eu le temps de lâcher un mot que la brunette s'enferma dans son bureau. Kami-sama! Elle avait failli assister à un baisers entre deux homme! Kyaaaa ! Du yaoi! Hinata , secrètement fan du genre littéraire, rêvait depuis toujours d'en voir en vrai,et bien là une bonne occasion venait de se présenter mais malheureusement elle ne l'a pas saisie au vol. Elle avait déjà tenté de regarder un animé mais avait capitulé au bout d'une minute d'opening. La fan-girl inspira profondément afin de reprendre contenance et accueillis ses patients.

《**Non! Détacher moi ou je vous traine en justice! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Non non ! **brailla Naruto essayant vainement de se détacher du siège où on l'avait fixé

《**Monsieur Uzumaki , j'ai fini depuis deux minutes...**》 tenta la femme au perles nacrés en ayant soudainement une pensé pour les autres résident de l'immeuble qui devaient sûrement usés de la magnifique invention qu'était les boules quieces.

Et c'est après cinq minutes de pur horreur pour le blond et d'ennuie pour le roux que les deux jeunes gens rentraient à leur domicile. Naruto se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir par les beaux yeux de l'auburn, et en passant,la brune venait de perdre un client, fois d'Uzumaki !

Naruto:*mode " mais c'est quoi ces conneries" * : Depuis quand je suis bélophobe?

Usagi:*mode intello* C'est bélonephobe Naruto... mais la n'est pas la question ! Comment vous avez trouvez ?

Gaara:* mode normal* Peut mieux faire...

Naruto:*mode blazé*(oui naruto peut être blazé): Comme j'ai l'air d'un parfait abrutie je vois pas comment je pourrais apprécier ça

Gaara:*mode méchant * Tu n'as pas besoin de l'auteur pour avoir l'air d'un crétin tu sais ?

Usagi:* hoche la tête avec approbation * C'est bien vrai

Naruto:* mode pourquoi moi? * Pourquoi les piques sont toujours pour ma pomme ?

Usagi:*mode j'explique à Naruto parce qu'il est trop bête pour comprendre* Parce que on voit pas assez Gaara dans le manga alors que toi on te vois à chaque épisode

Naruto: Mais c'est pas ma faute

Gaara: Tu peut pas test face à mon charisme naturel* passe négligemment une main dans ses cheveux d'un air désinvolte *

Usagi: *bave* Gaaaara ! *reprend contenance en se disant que cette fin de chapitre commence à être longue* Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Ça vous à plut ? Non ? Dans les deux cas lâcher une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser!


	2. Chapter 2

Péripéties quotidiennes

Chapitre 2: perfectionniste

NDA: Bonjour chers lecteurs! Après une abscence plutôt longue (m'enfin vous connaissez tous le problême de la page blanche je suppose) je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre de mon receuil PQ!( je viens tous juste de remarquer cette abréviaton XD) je souhaite une bonne lecture en èsperant que ça vous plaira.

Sa concentration à son paroxysme, Naruto posa une nouvelle carte à son œuvre. Aujourd'hui était leur jour de congé à Gaara et lui alors chacun divaguaient à son occupation, le roux bouquinait sur le tout nouveau canapé dans le salon tandis que le blond frabriquait un chateau de cartes à jouer à ses pieds. Celui-ci avait d'abord penser que serait tâche facile, grave erreur, cela semblait plus complexe qu'a première vue. Tous ces gestes devaient être calculer à l'avance avec la plus grande minutie, ni trop fort, ni trop léger. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi actif que Naruto, rester immobile relevait du miracle. Pour le moment il se débrouillait assez bien, et il y avait une raison à cela: Naruto avait dévoiler son projet à son petit ami qui avait eu brusquement envie de rire, mais fini par éclater d'un rire clair au « **quesqu'il y a?**», l'étonnant au passage. Après avoir reprit contenance, il avait déclarer d'un air de défi:

**Toi, rester tranquille avec des cartes! Tu ne tiendras même pas une heure.**

Il connaissait assez le blond pour savoir qu'il allait rapidement se lasser et venir lui cassez les pieds avec des questions inutiles du genre «**J'espère que c'est pas un roman érotique**», non mais sérieusement il croyais quoi? Qu'il allait aquiéçer et répondre «**Oui c'est** **pour me stimuler pour mieux assurer au lit**»? N'importe quoi, typiques de son amant. Tellement hilare, il lui avait promit de faire tous ce qu'il voulait si il finissait son château. Mais fut moins confiant en notant qu'au bout de trentre minutes de silence, le blond n'avait pas bouger d'un yota. Il l'observa encore quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur le livre intitulé «Le paradis du Batifolage». En parlant de ça, c'était vraiment de la dobe, aucun cénario ni d'intrigue. Juste des phrases comportant les plus gros sous-entendus qu'il ais jamais vu. Il confia à son cerveau de lui rappeler de faire regretter à Kankuro de lui avoir conseiller une telle merde. Les minutes passait et Naruto n'avait toujours pas renoncer à son objectif, Gaara se dit qu'il allait vraiment y parvenir. Tout compte fait, il avait peu être sous-estimé son blond. Le délais annoncer précedement par l'auburn menaçait de s'écouler, mais heureusement pour le roux, le blond ajusta mal son mouvement et créa un minuscule courent d'air qui malgré tout suffit à faire s'écouter son presque-chef d'oeuvre. Naruto avisa piteusement le tas de cartes devant lui alors que Gaara esquisa un sourire derrière son livre. Il ne se trompait jamais. Il déposa son bouquin sur le canapé et s'approcha de son amant pour l'enlacer par derrière:

«**J'ai gagné... tu sais ce que ça veut dire**? Chuchota-t-il au creux de son orreille.

Il sentit sa désormais victime déglutir et la souleva pour la transporter jusqu'à leur chambre comune sous les protestation de celui-ci. Il le jeta littéralement sur le lit en lui ordonnant de l'attendre. Il retourna dans le salon et remit le tapis en place. Lui triché? Mais non voyons!

FIN

Baka: **tadam! Alors, ça vous a plus?**

Naruto: **Gaara t'as triché?! Je pensais ça de toi**

Gaara**: Moi non plus, *se tournant vers l'auteur* t'as pas honte de rabaisser mon honneur comme ça?**

Baka**: Pas vraiment non, mais c'est pour la bonne cause!**

Gaara**: pas faux, tu est d'accord Naruto?*s'avance dangereusement***

Naruto: **he bien, c'est à dire que...* reculer par reflexe***

Baka**: ho ça c'est bien, va y Gaara!*observe le roux se jeter sur Naruto pour l'embrasser alors que celui-ci tente de s'échapper* bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous auras plus et à la prochaine!(si vous êtes toujours là ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, je revient pour un nouveau chapitre ( si l'on peut appeler ça un chapitre vu la longueur...) de PQ (Je le mettrais à chaque fois^^) Que ce passe-t-il lorsque notre petit Gaara ( arg ! Ne le prend pas mal, c'est une expression !*sent le sable desserer sa prise*) est trop impatient de rejoindre son amoureux ? Bonne lecture !

Allez ! Plus que quelques dossier et il pourrait rejoindre son compagnon devant la télé ! Devenu patron de la Sabaku Corp (je trouve ça trop classe), Gaara avait souvent des piles et des piles de dossiers a finir pour le lendemain et qui lui prenaient un temps fou. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il travaillait en effectuant le même mouvement monotone : « remplir,agrafer,ranger » . Encore et encore inlassablement, heureusement pour lui il ne restait qu'une fiche. Il commença à écrire en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Naruto un jour, en l'observant travailler comme il le faisait tout les soir en général, le blond lui avait avouer adorer son style orthographique : de fines lettres légèrement penchées et de grandes boucles, il lui avait dit avoir lu dans un vieux journal que ce genre de personne avait des tendances rêveuse et passive. En y réfléchissant, cette description n'était pas vraiment loin de la vérité, Gaara n'avait pas l'habitude d'être énergique contrairement à son petit ami. Il était plutôt connu pour être quelqu'un de calme et posé, trop concentrer sur ses pensés , l'auburn ne remarqua que tard qu'il avait fini de remplir sa feuille. Amorçant son bras pour agrafer la feuille au reste du dossier, celui-ci dérapa sous l'impatience du roux de rejoindre Naruto sur le canapé et la petite brindille de fer vint se loger dans son doigt.

Confortablement assis sur la banquette, Naruto glandait devant fort boyard dont il était le plus grand fan, un bol de ramen vide sur les genous. Il s'en voulait un peu de laisser Gaara pour l'écran pixéliser, habituellement il restait toujours pour lui tenir compagnie et le regarder écrire. Le blond avait toujours apprécier observer le roux pendant son travail, en vérité, il le trouvait térriblement sexy avec ses lunettes et son air concentrer contrastant avec ses cheveux de feu indomptable qui le laissaient croire decontracter. Mais aujourd'hui on était samedi, à l'heure de son émission favorite à laquelle il se devait d'assister en tant que number one du groupe « fort boyard forever » .(dont il était le fondateur) Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé il se mit soudainement à fociferer contre les personnages miniaturisées :

« Mais non andouille ! La clé est dans le filet à poisson pas dans le coffre ça serait bient trop évident ! Le filet j'ai dit, mais pourquoi tu cherche dans le placard ?! Trop prévisible enfin ! »

Alors qu'il allait gronder le pixel humain une nouvelle fois, il entendit un cri : Gaara. Il se précipita à la source sonore et ouvrit la porte avec fraqua. Il put voir le roux, debout devant son bureau, tenant le doigt douloureux victime de l'accroche ( la fourbe o !). Il apperçu deux perles salées aux coin des yeux de son amant prouvant qu'il avait vraiment mal.( en même temps il a juste une agraphe planter dans le doigt)

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Gaara ça va ? » demanda immédiatement le blond en s'approchant

« Ca va ? J'ai une put** d'agraphe planter dans le doigt et tu me demande si ça va ?! » siffla l'auburn en soufflant ( ça fait beaucoup de souffle dans la même phrase) sur la plaie, pensant apaiser la brûlure

Naruto attrapa son compagnon et le dirigea vers la salle de bain où il attrapa la trousse de soin dans le petit placard à pharmacie. Heureusement que Sakura lui avait donner quelques petites astuces pour les petites blessures de ce genre. Il y prit la petite pincette et un morceau de bande et se tourna vers Gaara qui s'assis sur le petit tabouret en bois derrière lui.

« Ca risque de pique un peu » prévint Naruto avant de retirer doucement le bout de métal, caressant le poignet du roux en le voyant serrer les dents.

Il désafecta la plaie et la banda soignesement ( c'est possible ça?) . L'auburn allait se lever, quand les lèvres rosées de son amant se posèrent sur le doigt blessé. Ces joues se colorèrent d'un beau pourpre alors que Naruto se redressait souriant en ajoutant/

« Bisou magique ! Cadeau de la maison »

Gaara esquissa un sourire, tout compte fait, peu être qu'il se blesserait plus souvent à l'avenir, mais seulement si Naruto jouait l'infirmière, pensa-t-il en amenant son petit ami dans le salon. Avec un peu de chance, le programme n'avait pas encore terminer !

FIN

Baka : ah,c'est tellement chou*o*

Gaara : je rêve ou je passe pour une femmelette là dedans?*aura menaçante*

Baka : Meuuuh non ! Juste que tu est trognon quand tu as mal !

Naruto : Dit comme ça on dirait une psychopate, mais bon moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire ! Pourquoi je parle à la télé ? Je sais que je suis pas toujours futé mais quand même !

Baka : Ba je sais pas je trouvait ça marrant, et puis ça fait super mal une agraphe dans le doigt je vous signale !

Gaara : Tu dis ça par expérience ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, incapable

Baka : Tant de méchanceté en ce bas monde ! Enfin, avouer que c'était mignon quand même?* yeux kawai de lapinou trop kawai*

Gaara : Si tu crois nous avoir avec tes yeux de-

Naruto : kyaa, oui c'était trop mignon !

Gaara :...tu me desespere Naru'

Baka : Ca marche qu'avec lui, pourquoi tu reste insensible à mon arme ultime ?

Gaara : Parce que tu me fait plus pitier qu'autre chose

Baka : Mais heu...bon, en attendant on ne sait pas ce qu'en pense les lecteurs ! Alors c'était comment ?

Gaara : Je vous interdis de lui faire un compliment ou elle va prendre la grosse tête avec son orgueil surdimensionné

Baka : Alors ça c'est même pas vrai !

Naruto : Pourquoi je me sens exclu de la conversation

Gaara : oh mais ça peut s'arranger Na-ru-to~

Naruto : Heu... il y a l'autre qui regarde et puis...

Baka : Je ne suis pas là ! Continuez les enfants!

Gaara : Allez viens par là, tu seras mon centre d'attention promis...

Baka : OMG ! Hey lecteur, si vous laissez une review je vous envoie ça en video ! C'est une bonne affaire non ? Allez ! A une prochaine fois !


End file.
